A Perfect Moment
by vikkitori22
Summary: This story is a Percabeth now complete with both POV's. I promise it is good and you won't regret reading it... but you have to review! It's Rated T cause i'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone!! this is my first Percabeth so if you could read through this and review to ses how you like it i would really appriciate it!! thanks so much and enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on the porch of Poseidon's cabin at Camp Half-blood. Not really thinking about anything in particular. Just letting my mind take me where it leads. This morning was a good time to think because there was a crisp cool breeze, the kind of breeze that keeps someone's mind clear for at least a little while so they can sort things out.

Recently, I have spent many mornings sitting here watching the sun rise at the break of dawn among the cabins. I hardly get any sleep because I am afraid of the nightmares that come up unexpectedly. They aren't oh-my-gods-scream-so-loud-and-fall-out-of-your-bed-with-cold-sweat-driping-down-your-face scary. Its just the atmosphere of them is unbearable.

With my mind drowned in my own thoughts I hardly noticed someone came over and sat next to me. What brought me to reality was a playful punch on my right arm. I turned to see Annabeth sitting next to me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey Wise girl, what brings you here so early in the morning?" I asked her. Really only curious to how long has she been sitting there.

"Just been having bad dreams and I couldn't sleep so I was just going down to the beach. Care to join me Seaweed brain?" she replied with her smile that gave me butterflies every time I saw it.

"Sure." I said as I stood up holing my hand out for her to take it. Surprisingly she took it and intertwined her fingers with my own.

We walked in the comfortable silence but all to soon it ended as we reached our destination. The beach. It was so beautiful with the early sun reflecting on it. With the little light there was seemed to shine of each of Annabeth's golden curls.

Wow. She looked amazing. This moment couldn't be more perfect. More right. Just then as if she was thinking the same thing our eyes met. Her stormy gray eyes looked so pure, so clear, and for one second it was like I could see into her soul, feel what she feels.

Our heads were so close already all I had to do was lean forward to capture her soft delicate lips in my own. But I held Back not sure completely if what I saw in that flicker was true.

As if she read my thoughts she leaned forward our lips just inches apart and whispered the world I had been dieing to hear.

"Percy, I think I am falling in love with you."

But that's all I needed to here. Leaning into here ever so lightly as she met me half way. She brought her hands to the back of my neck as mine met the small of her back pushing Annabeth closer to me. I decided to take a step further as my tongue brushed the outside of her lower lip, and just when I thought she was going to let me in a bell chimed throughout the whole camp telling everyone to wake up.

We broke apart, startled but our heads were just inches away from each other. My head spinning from what just happened and what she just said. I looked her in the eye and we began to blush.

"I guess we should get going. You know. Before people start coming out of their cabins. All she could reply was a "uh-ha" before she got up and walked away. Rather quickly I might add.

"Hey, wait up." I yelled as I got up quickly to catch up.

"Percy, I--" before she could continue I put a finger to her lips as my other tuned her around to face me. Her eyes were closed. So instead of looking her in the eye, I leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Annabeth."

She opened her eyes and quickly gave me a hug, but not the typical hug a friend would give another friend. This was a different kind. The kind of hug that a girlfriend would give her boyfriend.

I smiled behind her back and looked up to see Grove glancing at us. His expression not full of surprise, but happiness. I gave him a quick wink as he started to walk away. Annabeth finally released me and looked at my face.

"Grover already knows about us doesn't he." She stated.

"Pretty much, but does it really matter?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm so happy right now, I guess it really doesn't." the second bell rang signaling breakfast ready. But before I could go any further I gave Annabeth a quick kiss on her forehead. Ignoring all the "oh my gods" and "ohhhhhh" from the campers around us. All that matters is that we are together I thought to my self as I gave her my hand. And just like that we walked to the dinning hall hand in hand. Just like we did when we walked to the beach.

* * *

**I know that the Grammer sucks but...**

**So do you like it? Hate it? want more of it? it is ment to stand alone but by all means please review so i can know what to do differently.**

**Forever and For always,**

**-Vikkitori22-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So hello everyone!! thanks for the reviews and to everyone else for reading the story... I decided to continue this story but from Annabeths pov so here it is!!**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

Ugh… I sighed as I tossed and turned on my bed in my mothers cabin in Camp Half-blood. I just woke up about an hour ago from a bad dream. No not a bad dream. A nightmare. It seems like I get these more often. Sometimes, like right now, they wake me up and I just can't get back to sleep, even if I tried.

'This is just to much,' I thought to myself, 'I need some fresh air.' I stood up to get my clothes and went to the restroom to change. When I was done I put my sneakers on and headed outside. Just when I decided that the beach would be a good place to clear my head I noticed Percy on the deck of his cabin.

With in a few strides I was sitting at his side, probably with the stupidest grin on my face. What? I can't help it if no matter how bad things get or how many nightmares I get, it feels that he can always make it right. After a couple minutes of silence he still hadn't seen that I was sitting next to him. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking hard. Ha. Thinking hard, that's new. Wait, that's not fair I should give him more credit. Before I could continue this argument in my head I chose to wake Percy from his trance by punching his arm.

He immediately looked up to see how just hit him and our eyes met. My smile, if even possible, grew larger. In this rare moment I felt like an idiot.

"Hey wise girl, what brings you here so early in the morning?" He asked me.

"Just been having some bad dreams lately and I couldn't sleep so, I was just going down to the beach. Care to join me, Seaweed brain?" I replied. Please say yes. Please say yes. What is going on with me?

As he stood up he said, "Sure." Percy gave me his hand and I gladly took it as my heart skipped a beat from his contact. I felt the need to intertwine my hands with his, so I did. Surprisingly he didn't flinch. Everything was so perfect to wonderful. All to soon it ended. And there it was… the beach. It was such a beautiful sight. The sun reflected of the sea, which only complimented Percy's eyes.

Percy. He looked amazing, and as that thought left my mind he looked up from the sand and our eyes met for the second time this morning. He looked unsure of something. Almost every time he looks at me I get lost in the sea of his eyes and it feels like I pour my soul out for anyone to look at. This cant be happening I thought.

"Percy, I think I am falling in love with you." Those were like the 10 magic words he needed. He began to close his eyes and lean forward so I did the same. Then our lips met. Ever so lightly but I felt that it wasn't enough. Not realizing what I was doing I put my hands to the back of his neck only to pull him closer to me. At the same time I felt his hands on the small of my back probably thinking the same thing that I was. Our lips never left each other's, our kiss never broken.

The next thing that happened took me completely off guard. I felt something soft rub against my lip. His tongue. Understanding his intention I opened my mouth just a fraction of an inch but was interrupted by the bell that was to wake everyone up. We broke apart almost instantly. My heart was pounding in my ears. For the love of Zeus. You've got to be kidding. Getting a hold of myself I turned back to Percy and when we saw each other we both blushed a light red.

"I guess we should get going. You know. Before people start coming out of their cabins." He said all I could reply was a simple "uh-ha" before I got up and walked away. What was my mom going to think.

"Hey, wait up." He yelled, which only made me speed up my pace. He easily caught up to my speed walking. I couldn't look at him. Why was this so hard?

"Percy, I--" before I could continue he put a finger to my lips to keep me from talking and turned me around to face him. I kept my eyes closed afraid if I opened them I would cry from confusion.

The next thing I heard was a soft whisper in my ear "I love you too Annabeth." His voice sounded so clear; so honest for that second I knew everything was going to be okay. I opened my eyes and gave him a deep hug, a meaningful hug. One that would tell him just how much he means to me.

I felt him smile against my shoulder and look up. I could only guess Grove knew about us by now. Us. I liked the sound of that.

"Grover knows about us doesn't he." I stated as I released him from the hug.

"Pretty much, but does it really matter?" it took me a only a second to think about it before I shook my head.

"No, I'm so happy right now, I guess it really doesn't." I'll worry about my mom later. Then the second bell rang signaling breakfast was ready. Before we turned around to walk to the dining hall he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. Ignoring all the "oh my gods" from the Athena cabin and the "ohhhh's" and "awes" from everyone else as he have me his hand and we walked to breakfast hand in hand. Just like we did when we walked to the beach.

**So? did you like it, hate it... Which POV is your favorite. Please review or something to let me know what you think. **

**Forever and For always**

**-Vikkitori22-**


End file.
